parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie
'' Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movieis a 1998 American musical adventure film based on the children's television series ''Barney & Friends, featuring the character Barney the Dinosaur. The film was written by Stephen White, directed by Steve Gomer, produced by Sheryl Leach, DisneyToon Studios and Lyrick Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 28, 1998 in the United States and Canada at the height of Barney's popularity. Plot Cody (Trevor Morgan), his sister Abby (Diana Rice), their best friend Marcella (Kyla Pratt), and their baby brother Fig are dropped off by their parents for a visit at their grandparents' farm. As Cody is believing that there may be nothing to do at the farm, Abby and Marcella rub a Barney doll in his face. Cody loses his patience and starts a game of "keep-away" by taking the Barney doll and running off with it. The two girls go after Cody, who hides the Barney doll in the shower in the bathroom. The girls catch up with Cody, who tells them to use their imagination and laughs when he thinks that nothing happened. However, the doll comes to life as Barney the Dinosaur takes the girls to play in the barn. Cody refuses to believe in Barney at first, claiming that imagination is just for kids and that real dinosaurs neither talk, nor laugh. That night, Cody takes advice from Barney and wishes for a real adventure for that summer, and to do something no one has ever done before. A shooting star deposits a large colorful egg in the barn which Cody discovers in the morning. Barney and the kids go to tell the grandparents about this, but Barney is distracted by Fig's crying. Grandma suggests to Abby and Marcella that they go see Mrs. Goldfinch. Cody finds Barney who has just changed Fig's wet diaper and takes him to see his grandparents. However, Abby and Marcella take Cody and Barney to see Mrs. Goldfinch, who tells them that the egg is a dream maker. Cody accidentally knocks the egg off the table which lands on a birdseed truck. Barney and the others try to recover it through a parade as the egg narrowly avoids being stomped or cracked by the parade's participants as the egg's five colors begin to reveal itself, one color at a time. Barney's friend B.J. catches it when it almost lands on the ground, but accidentally tosses it away. Barney and the gang chase the egg throughout a French restaurant, a circus, and fly through the sky on an airplane to continue their pursuit of the egg which is in a hot air balloon. All the while, Baby Bop is looking for her small, yellow blanket, and B.J. and Baby Bop arrive just in time to see the egg hatch. After they return the egg to the barn, it finally hatches into a koala-like being named Twinken who shows everyone Abby's dream and then Barney's. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean and admits that he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody that he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken shows everyone a magical fireworks display which lands in Barney's arms. Barney begins to sing "I Love You", and everyone else sings with him. Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts B.J. to decide that they are ready to go home. The film ends with Twinken sitting right next to Barney, who has reverted to his doll form. Cast *David Joyner as Barney (costume) **Bob West as Barney (voice) *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip 'n Dale *Angela Bartys as Fawn *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Practical Pig *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito *Jason Marsden as Maximillan "Max" Goof, an insecure teenage boy. He is often embarrassed by his dad's antics, and is worried that he is turning into him. His relationship with his father is somewhat tense, but he loves him despite their differences. He is self-aware, and wants to be popular among his peers at high school. Aaron Lohr provides Max's singing voice. *Rob Paulsen as P.J. Pete, Pete's son and Max's best friend. and José Carioca *Jenna von Oÿ as Stacey, Roxanne's best friend. *Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket *Jim Cummings as Pete *Trevor Morgan as Cody *Diana Rice as Abby *Kyla Pratt as Marcella *Denis Leary as Stuart Little *Jennifer Tilly as Camille Stout *Bruno Kirby as Reginald Stout *Jeff Ayers as Baby Bop (costume) **Julie Johnson as Baby Bop (voice) *Jeff Brooks as B.J. (costume) **Patty Wirtz as B.J. (voice) *George Hearn as Grandpa *Shirley Douglas as Grandma *Frank Welker as Aracuan Bird *David and Edouard Larouche as Baby Fig *Renee Madeline Le Guerrier as Mildred Goldfinch *Roch Jutras as Mr. Millet *Alan Fawcett as Dad *Jane Wheeler as Mom Musical numbers in the film #"Barney – The Song" (main title) – Bernadette Peters #"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" – Barney, Abby, Marcella #"Imagine" – Barney, Stuart Little, Abby, Cody, Marcella #"Let Me Call You Sweetheart" – Grandpa #"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" – Barney, Stuart Little, Mickey Mouse, Jiminy Cricket, Abby, Marcella #"Old McDonald Had a Farm" – Barney, Stuart Little, Abby, Marcella #"If You're Happy and You Know It" – Barney #"Who's Inside It?" – Barney, Abby, Cody, Marcella, Mrs. Goldfinch, Stuart Little, Mickey Mouse, Jiminy Cricket #"Stars and Stripes Forever" #"Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker #"If All the Raindrops" – Barney, Stuart Little, Mickey Mouse, Jiminy Cricket #"We're Gonna Find a Way" – Barney, Stuart Little, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Zarina, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, José Carioca, Panchito, Chip and Dale, Abby, Cody, Marcella #"I Love You" – Barney, Stuart Little, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Zarina, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Maximillan "Max" Goof, Jiminy Cricket, José Carioca, Panchito, Aracuan Bird, Chip and Dale , Pete, Camille Stout, Reginald Stout, B.J., Baby Bop, Abby, Cody, Marcella, Grandma, Grandpa #"Your Heart Will Lead You Home" – Kenny Loggins #"You Can Do Anything" – Stephen Bishop #"Rainbows Follow the Rain" – Colin Boyd #"Barney – The Song (Reprise)" – Bernadette Peters Release Awards and honors :Main article: List of Pixar awards and nominations (feature films)#A Bug's Life Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie won a number of awards and numerous nominations. The film won the Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards for Best Animated Film (tied with The Prince of Egypt) and Best Family Film, the Satellite Award for Best Animated Film and the Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Composition by Randy Newman. It was also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Musical or Comedy Score, the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score and the BAFTA Award for Best Achievement in Special Visual Effects. In 2008, the American Film Institute nominated this film for its Top 10 Animation Films list. Home media Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie was the first ever home video release to be entirely created using a digital transfer, with every single frame of animation being readded from the film’s computer data as opposed to the standard analog film-to-videotape transfer process. This allowed for the film’s DVD release to retain its original 1:78:1 anamorphic widescreen format which it was presented with in movie theaters. The DVD was released on DVD on April 20, 1999 alongside a VHS release which was presented in a standard 1:33:1 “fullscreen” format. The movie’s fullscreen transfer was performed by entirely “reframing” the film shot by shot; more than half of the film’s footage was modified by Pixar animators in order for them to fit within the film’s aspect ratio, with several characters and objects being moved closer together in order to avoid being cut out of frame. The film’s VHS release was the best-selling VHS in the United Kingdom, with 1.76 million units sold by the end of the year. On February 1, 2000, the film was rereleased on VHS and DVD under the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection banner. On May 20, 2003, another DVD was released as a 2-disc Collector's Edition. This DVD was fully remastered and has substantial bonus features. On May 19, 2009, the film was released on Blu-ray. Media and merchandise Attached short film :Main article: Geri's Game The film's theatrical and video releases include Geri's Game, an Academy Award winning Pixar short made in 1997, a year before this film was released. Video game :Main article: Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (video game) A game, based on the film, was developed by Traveller's Tales and Tiertex Design Studios and released by Sony Computer Entertainment, Disney Interactive, THQ and Activision for various systems. The game's storyline was similar to the film's, with a few changes. However, unlike the film, the game received mixed to negative reviewsAggregating review website GameRankings gave the Nintendo 64 version 54.40%, the PlayStation version 51.90% and the Game Boy Color version 36.63%. GameSpot gave the PlayStation version a 2.7/10, concluding that it was "obvious that Disney was more interested in producing a $40 advertisement for its movie than in developing a playable game." IGN gave the Nintendo 64 version a 6.8/10, praising the presentation and sound by stating "It was upbeat, cheery look and feel very much like the movie of the same name with cheery, happy tunes and strong sound effects but again criticised the gameplay by saying the controls were sluggish with stuttering framerate and tired gameplay mechanics". While they gave the PlayStation version a 4/10, criticizing the gameplay as slow and awkward but praising the presentation as cinematic. Video Content Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 1: *FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay *The little animal rascals trailer (Heroteam598 style) *Kids For Character 2013 Trailer 1 *CATS musical fake trailer *Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Trailer 2.0 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 2 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 3 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 4 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 5 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 6 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 7 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 8 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 9 *Mickey Mouse and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1999 VHS (Version #1) Part 10 Final Gallery Barneythesong.jpg|Barney Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse (Classic).jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck Huey Dewey and Louie.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie Daisy-Duck-Holding-A-Flower-Pot.jpg|Daisy Duck Chip in To the Rescue Part 1.png|Chip Dale stealing the lamp.png|Dale Fawn-dear-bonkers-5.22.jpg|Fawn Goofy Idea!.png|Goofy Pluto.jpg|Pluto Practical Pig.jpg|Practical Pig Panchito in House of Mouse.png|Panchito Max Goof.PNG|Maximillan "Max" Goof P.J. Goof Troop.png|P.J. Pete Peg-Leg Pete.png|Pete Jose Carioca DuckTales 2017.png|José Carioca Stacey.jpg|Stacey Jiminy Cricket in Disney's Villains' Revenge.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinkerbell Category:1998 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:1990s road movies Category:American comedy films Category:American road movies Category:American films Category:American Christmas films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films directed by Arlene Sanford Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Barney's Great Adventure Movies Category:Barney's Great Adventure Spoofs Category:Contents Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas